Blood secrets
by Masier
Summary: my go at a Vampire horrorfantasy with a lil fun along the way. What do vampires do for a living? and what happens when one blows there familys cover in a modern day?


Blood Secrets.

Prologue

Facing the thug Rush stood herself in frount of the smaller girl. It was a gestor of protection and Rei knew it.

Rush then spoke to Rei in a manner that was not the worry free dits that she normally was. Her voice was ferm and serious almost frightening as she said.

"Run!"

"But Rush what about you I cant …"

Rei managed to get out her voice a horsy whisper

"Go," said Rush again this time her voice sent chills up Rei's spine.

Rei moved as fast as she could she ran.

With her back to her friend Rush told Rei to go and a smile of anticipation and relief came to her as her friend ran as fast as she could, away to safety.

Rush looked up the smile still a half smirk on her face. She watched as all the colour drained from the thugs face. She knew what he saw. She knew she was frightening. By now her eyes were a perfect ice blue lightest around the edge and darker in the centor there was no pupal just the colour of cold death framed by dark lashes and eyebrows set in a pale face. Her lips were pale and full. She looked like some deadly beauty right out of a horror movie and that's exactly what she was.

"Shame on you." Came Rush's voice. Her voice was now scolding, sexy, playfully, chilling.

Her smirk widened. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to attack two helpless girls on there way home at night? Well you're about to find out that this girl aint quite as helpless as you thought."

"Shut up you stupid Bitch!" yelled the thug in a frightened panic.

Rush laughed "tisk tisk tisk."

The thug didn't know what happened one minite he was there knife in had facing of the unarmed girl next his knife was on the ground and the unarmed girl had him pined to the wall of the building behind him. He was to scared to move he didn't know what was going on.

Rush leaned in to the thugs left side if his face and whispered in his ear her cold breath hitting his neck.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders…?"

The thug was now in a state of panic the girl was to strong he couldn't get out of her grasp cold sweat ran down his face as her struggled to get free. Rush leaned into the other side and whispered

"Oh well I was kinda hungry after all I haven't feed for days."

His body sized up in horror as he realised what was happening he could do nothing but let out a ghastly cry as the pain surged through his body from the right side of his neck where the Vampire bit him and his life now rushed out.

Rush felt the warm sweet red coppery liquid run over her lips past her teeth and down her thought. She felt the life force in it as it gave her body energy and satisfaction. she felt the frailness of the man she took it from. His soft flesh beneath her teeth and hands. His fear and panic only added to the flavour. He had screamed at first then fell to silence as she feed her fill on his life. His blood.

As she finished and let the now cold limp lifeless body fall to the ground Rush herd a gasp come from behind her. She turned around to find her friend had returned to find her standing over the dead thug's body. She still looked frightening like some deadly beauty, even more so now that her lips and mouth were stained red with blood.

Rei fell to the ground her legs just collapses beneath her. She couldn't believe what she had seen her mind refused to make sense of it. She just sat there in silence staring. The sound of sirens could be herd approaching.

" What have you done?" came the angry voice of her ever-cheerful very clumsy friend Rush. But it wasn't right Rush's voice came from the frighteningly beautiful woman that stood before her. No matter how much this girl looked like her friend it just couldn't be… Rush was kind loving gentle… this person couldn't be.

"I said what have you done?" came rush's voice again this time less angry more lovingly gentle… coxing.

"I… I called the police then came back to make sure you were ok." Replied Rei finely. Blinking as the beautiful horror before her became her friend Rush once again.

Rush helped Rei up and said. " Then we better get out of here quickly."

Rei didn't think she just trustingly left with her friend.

Chapter 1

Rei woke with a start. The sheets were tangled, bright sunlight streamed in through the window and she was covered in cold sweat. That had been some dream she thought as she looked around the strange room with its strange stonewalls and floor.

It took her a moment to realise that she was in a gest room of Rush's family manner.

The manner was more like a medieval castle than anything and all that rei knew about it was that it was a good fifty years old at least.

Rei got up and found some clean clothes laid out on a bench next to the fireplace. She changed out of her sweaty jeans and decretive brown shirt. The clothes that were on the bench were a pear of worn jeans and a lose black tunic that matched her long black hair.

Rei then left the room in search of her friend Rush. After all this was Rush's house.

"What were you thinking!" came Dark's cold angry voice as he stormed into Rush's chambers.

Rush's angry ocean blue eyes looked up from her computer to meat her brother's cold ocean blue eyes. Dark had dark black hair to Rush's chocolate brown. For twins they did not look alike except for their eyes. They both had the same blue eyes that seemed to change shades with their mood just like the blue of the ocean changes with the weather.

"Yes my dear Darkwood oh brother of mine what seems to be your problem?" came Rush's cold jeering voice.

"You know exactly what my problem is Rushwood dear sister." Said Dark in an equally cold but angry voice.


End file.
